fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger Adventures
Stick Ranger Adventures is a story based off Stick Ranger except with different classes and different continent. I sense a lot of mature fanfiction going on, so I'm making a non-mature one. Fanfiction Rating: Y7 for Fantasy Violence Authors: Josewong, KassiasGrandiel The Three Heroes Josewong: The Sniper in the story. Weapon: Bow Calthax: The Knight in the story. Weapon: Sword Max: The Guardian in the story. Starting Stats ATK: 50 AGI: 15 - 30 Range: 20 for fury cannon, 130 for shells, 500 for Dread Chase and Shooting Star. Weapon: Destroyer, also known as a handheld cannon sometimes. Max Level: 200 They will be able to do single thousands at level 25, several thousands at level 43, ten thousands at level 60, several ten-thousands at level 100 and up. Max Damage: 999999999999 Stick Ranger and Stick Ranger Adventures have different castle bosses AND different exp charts. HP increases by 10's at 30's, by 40's to 60's at 50's, by 100's at 60 - 89, 200's 90 - 100, 500's 100 - 200. There are additional heroes that appear later on. Stages There are tons of stages. 1: Grassland 2: Hill Country 3: Forest 4: Caves 5: Castle Border 6: Mist Grove 7: Submarine 8: Desert 9: Beach 10: Snowfield 11: Mountain 12: Cape Forest 13: Lavaland 14: Castle Floors 15: Ruins 16: Volcano 17: Fortress 18: Ender City 19: The Nether 20: Ancient Jungle 21: Pipe Land 22: Decrepit Dungeons 23: Skylanders 24: Time Dimensions 25: The Final Battle Castle, Shrine, Etc Bosses Castle: Castle Boss: 10000 HP Level 20 Attack Strength: 3 - 40 Submarine Shrine: Octopus: 100000 HP Level 38 Attack Strength: 20 - 60 Pyramid: Desert Dragon: 250000 HP Level 50 Attack Strength: 50 - 100 Ice Castle: Ice Queen: 320000 HP Level 60 Attack Strength: 75 - 150 Altar of Chrysalis: Queen Chrysalis: 490000 HP: Level 80: High level increases quick because Changeling Fortress has 9 stages with 10 screens each. Attack Strength: 100 - 200 Fire Castle: Flame Princess: 600000 HP: Level 90 Attack Strength: 125 - 250 Vampire Castle: Marceline: 800000 HP: Level 98 Attack Strength: 150 - 300 Note: Drops a Ultimate Marceline's Weapon when defeated rarely. Can not be traded, dropped, or sold when equipped. Only one of a type at a time. The Great Temple: Robo-Stick: Level 105: 20000000 HP Attack Strength: 400 - 600, Only the machine gun changes. Note: He has machine guns that do 100 - 150 damage, hits five times. and a rocket launcher that does 400 - 600 damage. Volina Dragona: Red Meteonyker: Level 120: 50000000 HP Attack Strength: 600 - 800 Carmilla's Fortress: Carmilla: Level 130: 100000000 HP: There will be 15 screens , 1 - 14 will have 20 - 40 vampire monsters, each will drop millions of exp cuz you need several ten-billions of exp to level up at 140's. Drops Ultimate Ancient Weapons that lets you do hundred thousands of damage as a RARE drop. Can not be traded, dropped or sold when equipped. Card? Yes. Carmilla's Card. Heals 20 as base and 10% when a hit is dealt, and counters insta-kill attacks. Sell Price: Cannot be sold! You can only hold 4 at a time! Restrictions: No Restrictions! :) Attack Strength: 1000 - 1500 Ender Castle: EnderDragon: Level 149: 200000000 HP Attack Strength: 1500 - 2000 Nether Core: Wither: Level 160: 5000000000 HP Attack Strength: 2000 - 2500 Forest Chamber: Paz: Level 175: 2000000000000 HP Attack Strength: 2500 - 3000 Elements: Poison, Physical, Speed Note: This is easily the hardest boss, since she resists 20% of damage and she has new attacks like throwing bouncer swords that do several thousand damage and can hit several times. The wolves in Ancient Jungle series can drop Disable weapons that can disable enemy attacks, except for lasers. Mario Temple: Mario Head: Level 185: 30000000000 HP Note: There's a cutscene of Mario getting surprised and he gets on his Mario Head robot. He has a Bullet Hell attack style. He does spirals of fireballs that do 200 - 400 damage then launches another spiral that's reversed. The second Bullet Hell (80%) phase he has is rotating circles of lasers that do 350 - 700 damage. The third bullet hell (he has is he launches three stars shooting at the center of the screen rotating in a circle. They represent a strange triangle in it. The last looping one is the spiral fireballs (only forwards) and the homing plasma bolts (can be disabled) Trivia: This boss is known to be easier sometimes. Sky Temple: Golden Bird: Level 193: 1000000000000 HP Attack Strength: 4000 - 5000 God's Lair: FINAL BOSS: Level 200: 50000000000000 HP Attack Strength: 9999 - 9999 Optional Castle Bosses Superguide Temple: Bjorn Unicorn: Level 47: 240000 HP Attack Strength: 100 - 120 SuperGuide Card Guide length 100 Restrictions: Bows, guns, orbs, rings. Spaceblast Temple: Splork: Level 78: 1500000 HP Attack Strength: 200 - 300 SpaceBlast Card 1 2 3 4 5 Chance of spaceblast (1: 10: 2: 30: 3: 50: 4: 70 5: 100) It's a bigger version of Explosion's card. Nightshade Temple: Luna (Not Princess Luna) 10000000: Level 99 Attack Strength: 400 - 800: Nightshade Card Reduces enemies attack rate by 10%. lliad: ?: ??? HP: Level ??? Will have 100 screens. Items: ??? Classes used in this Story Here is a list of classes seen in the story. Josewong changed his mind back then, but he re-changed it. This * means that the class is not seen yet Sniper: Bow Free Knight / Knight: Sword Guardian: Destroyer Code: Orb Bearing Whipper*: Whip Priest*: Staff Wizard*: Tome Spirit*: Curse Magician*: Orb Duelist*: Dual Swords Tracer*: Electric Dynamo Gemina*: Gem Blade Class Evolutions Here are the choices of evolution of the classes. Some evolutions will not be used. *Sword Knight, Sheath Knight, Magic Knight *Combat Ranger, Sniping Ranger, Trapping Ranger *Shooting Guardian, Fury Guardian, Shelling Guardian *Code Exotic, Code Architecture, Code Electra *Undead Slayer, Physical Slayer, Magic Slayer *Support Priest, Magic Priest, Battle Priest *Armor Spirit, Magic Spirit, Speed Spirit *Dark Magician, High Magician, Battle Magician *Page Duelist, Battle Duelist, Prime Duelist *Psychic Tracer, Arc Tracer, Plasma Tracer *Ruby Gemina, Sapphire Gemina, Emerald Gemina *Saber Knight, Pyro Knight, Avion Knight Chapter 1: In Another Continent Far Away... Narrator: In another continent, there's more monsters awaiting from our continent. There are 3 heroes sent to stop the monsters. Josewong: This is our starting adventure, the opening street. Calthax: Your right. (They face RGB smileys walkers and blue X's walkers that shoot rocks and become level 3) Josewong: Here comes a big white smiley! White Boss Smiley: 500 HP All Party Members: 70 HP Josewong: Triple Shot: Did 12 damage Calthax: Mega Slash: Did 45 damage Max: Shell Launch: Did 30 damage White Boss Smiley: Spread Rocks: Everyone took 8 damage. Josewong: Charging Shot: Did 30 damage Calthax: Mega Slash: Critical: Did 100 damage Max: Scare Chase: Critical: Did 98 damage White Boss Smiley: Spread Rocks: It missed! Josewong: Mega Arrow: Critical: Did 100 damage! Calthax: Mega Slash: Did 80 damage. (The White Boss Smiley breaks into pieces and flies away in the air shrinking) Got 500 EXP Now Level 4: Obtained Iron Cannon (Max) Calthax: Now we move up to the Grasslands. (they defeat green snakes, red snakes, black and brown snakes and become level 5) (They obtain Poison Arrow (Josewong) and Thunder Sword (Calthax) (They defeat the boss green snakes and obtain a Quick's Card) Calthax: That was a grouped boss battle. At least we got a card though. Josewong: Your right. Max: We have two paths, Grassland 2 and Hill Country. (They find monsters in Hill Country that give more exp and they become level 7, there was no exp penalty for level too low) Calthax: Now we grind and beat the boss there. White Boss X Walker: 1500 HP Josewong: Poison Arrow: Did 129 damage Calthax: Fatal Fury! Hit three times! Did 150 damage. Max: Detonation! Did 120 damage! White Boss X Walker: Rock Shoot: Did 15 damage to Josewong! Josewong: Poison Arrow: Critical: Did 300 damage Calthax: Flame Geyser! It's super effective! Did 290 damage Max: Scare Chase: Critical: Did 350 Damage White Boss X Walker: Rock Shoot: Did 25 damage to Calthax! Josewong: Poison Arrow: Did 200 damage! Victory! Got 1500 exp Now Level 12 Calthax: Now we fight bats, (finds a Wave Sword that shoots sonic waves with no MP) Level 13 Max: Here comes the flying bat boss! (Several Minutes Later) Max: Thanks to the Scare Chase skill we took it down. Level 15 Calthax; We're getting to the castle gate! Max: Here come the stickmen! Calthax: They drop Quad Arrows and Laser Guns! (Obtained Quad Arrow and Laser Gun) Josewong: Extra attack power! Max: Here comes the Sub-Castle Boss! Sub-Castle Boss: 3500 HP Josewong: Quad Arrow: Did 695 damage! Max: Laser Gun: DId 495 damage Calthax: Evil Attack: Precision successful! Did 1200 damage! Sub-Castle Boss: Red Arrow! Did 30 damage to Josewong: Josewong: Iron Storm: Did 850 damage! Max: Scare Chase: DId 600 damage! VIctory! Got 3500 EXP Now level 19! Calthax: We are approaching the evil castle! Josewong: TIme for the Castle Boss! 2 minutes later. Calthax: That was a easy battle, but we made it to the other side. What? The party is evolving! (A white flash) Congratulations! Josewong is now Grand Archer! Max is now Tactical Trooper! Calthax is now Rune Slayer! Calthax: We learned new skills after beating the Castle Boss, now we move on to the Seaside! Chapter 2: Other Side of the Lake Josewong: We are moving on, we must get to the other side of the lake! Calthax: Yep, this is new. (Seaside starts) Max: They are stronger, but at least we learned new skills to learn. Calthax: Here comes the Grey Roundhead Walker! Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Did 999 x3! Calthax: Splash Explosion: Did 850 x3! Max: Disfrozen: Did 999 x1! Grey Roundhead Walker: Triple Arrow: Did 27 damage to everyone! Josewong: Triple Arrow: Did 600 x3! Calthax: Mega Slash: Did 999 x2! Victory! Now level 26, Max damage increased to 1499. Josewong: Alright, we got increased max damage! Calthax: Yeah, and I wonder who else would join the team. (3 hours later) Josewong: We made it to the Submarine Shrine, and we are at the battle! Octopus: 100000 HP Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Did 1100 damage x3! Calthax: Mega Slash: Did 1499 damage! Max: Scare Chase: Did 1499 damage! Octopus: Ink Gun: Did 60 damage to everyone! Calthax's accuracy fell! Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Did 1499 damage x3 Calthax: Mega Slash: It missed! Max: Scare Chase: Did 1499 damage! Octopus: Octagon Stop Sign: Octopus summons Jack Black to make a stop sign and everyone took 50 damage for jaywalking the stop sign and they lost a turn! Octopus: Ink Gun: Did 60 damage to everyone! 5 minutes later, the party was wiped out. Calthax has lost the battle, but then.. A girl came walking to the Octopus, then summoned a black hole that sucked the Octopus. ???: Hey, did you guys try to beat the octopus? Calthax: Well, yeah. ???: I get it alright, I'm Eve the Nasod Queen by the way. Calthax: I remember you from the games I played. Eve: By the way, can I join? Calthax: Yes. (Eve the Nasod Queen has joined the party) "Eve the Nasod Queen is a girl that uses Orb Bearings, she can use laser skills and use 3 different code paths" Calthax: It's the end of the Submarine path. Josewong: We made it to the desert. Max: Here comes the Desert Guardian! Desert Guardian: 150000 HP Calthax: Splash Explosion: Did 1400 damage x3! Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Did 1499 damage x3! Max: Dread Chase: Did 1400 damage x5! Eve: Summon Black Hole: Did 1000 damage x10! Desert Guardian: Triple-Arrow: Did 25 damage x3 to Calthax! Calthax: Splash Explosion: Did 1400 damage x3! Josewong: Triple Shot: Did 1000 damage x3! Max: Scare Chase: Did 1499 damage x3! Eve: Illusion Strike: Did 1000 damage x8! Desert Guardian: Triple Arrow: Did 30 damage x3 to Josewong! Calthax: Triple Geyser: Did 1400 damage x15! 10 minutes later The party has won, and got to level 44. Attack maximum increases to 2999! Calthax: That was a tough battle, but we made it. Josewong: The Desert begins here. Chapter 3: The Great Desert Max: This is the Great Desert, Eve: Wow, it's kinda far. Josewong: First here comes Desert 1. (BOSS AREA) Grey Boss Box Walker: 200000 HP Calthax: Armageddon Blade! The party's weapons enlarged! Josewong: Phoenix Drive! Did 2000 damage x3! Max: Scare Chase! Did 2500 damage x3! Eve: Barrier! Eve is protected! Grey Boss Box Walker: Tempest: Did 100 damage to everyone! Calthax: Triple Geyser! Did 2000 damage X9! Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Did 2000 damage x3! Max: Scare Chase! Did 2500 damage x3! Eve: Generate Black Hole! Did 2500 damage x5! Grey Boss Box Walker: Tempest: Did 100 damage to everyone! Calthax: Triple Geyser! Did 2000 damage X9! Josewong: Phoenix Drive: Critical! Did 2000 damage x6! Max: Dread Chase! Did 2500 damage x15! Eve: Giga Stream: Did 2500 damage x20! Grey Boss Box Walker: Tempest: Eve is out! Calthax: Phoenix Talon! Did 2500 damage x10! Josewong: Gungnir! Did 2000 damage x20! Victory! Calthax: That was hard, but we made it. (Hours later, they made it to the Pyramid, and got their damage maximum upgrade) Desert Dragon: 250000 HP Calthax: Armageddon Blade! The party's weapons enlarged. Josewong: Phoenix Drive! Did 5000 damage x3! Max: Dread Chase! Did 5000 damage x15! Eve: Summon Black Hole! Did 6000 damage x5! Desert Dragon: Poisonthrower! Max is now poisoned! Calthax: Triple Geyser! Did 9999 damage x9! Max: Dread Chase! Did 5000 damage x15! Victory! Everyone is now level 55! Calthax: Well that was easier. Eve: Your right. Chapter 4: The Snowy Mountains Eve: First, we have to go through the plain mountains, then into the snowy mountains, and into the Ice Castle. Calthax: This is going to be hard.. Glaceons then appear and attack the four. Then they had to fight them off. Max: What are we going to do? Josewong: Man, those are resistant to our weapons. All of a sudden, holy crosses are thrown at them. Simon: Hey guys, are you looking for the Red Crystal? Four: The what? Simon: You know, The Red Crystal from the Flareon's lair. Calthax: Yeah, I get it. Simon: To get to the Ice Castle, you need to get the Red Crystal, and go to the wall on the east, and wait for a tornado to appear. Calthax: Alright, lets do this. The five head towards the Flareon's Cave. Flareon Queen: 555555 HP Category:Stories Calthax: Armageddon Sword! The party's weapons powered up! Max: Dread Chase! Did 3900 damage x15! Josewong: Shooting Magnum! Did 9999 damage x3! Eve: Summon Robots! A robot companion is deployed! Simon: Cross Toss: Did 8000 damage x2! Robot: Machine Gun: Did 6000 damage x4! Flareon Queen: Flare Needles: Did 1000 damage to everyone! Calthax: Spinning Sword of Flame! Did 2999 damage x25! Max: Grenade Launcher! Did 9999 damage x5! Josewong: Guide Shot! Critical hit results on explosive shot! Did 6999 damage x7! Eve: Generate Black Hole! Did 5555 damage x10! Simon: Oak Stake: Flareon Queen is stunned! Robot: Machine Gun: Did 7000 damage x4! Calthax: Triple Slash: Did 6000 damage x3! Max: Dread Chase! Critical! Did 9999 x15! Josewong: Gungnir! Critical! Did 9001 damage x20! Victory! Everyone is now level 63! Max attack increased! The Flareon Queen drops a scroll, Josewong can now learn Freezing Arrows! Simon: Uhh, I gotta go to a meeting later so see ya later. Calthax: Okay. Josewong: It's fine, there will be more guys later on, I hope! (Obtained Red Crystal) The party walks to the mountain wall. Eve: So what do we do now? Max: Remember what Simon said? You have to get here and sit here until a tornado comes here. Eve: Oh, your right. Josewong walks with the Red Crystal in hand. One minute later, a tornado comes in and takes them to the other side. Josewong: He's right Eve, don't worry about all this now. We made it to the castle grounds. Category:Stick Ranger